Moonlight Mayhem
by JadeSparrow33
Summary: Someone is stealing ancient pottery shards for some nefarious purpose. Jackie and Valmont must find them and stop them. The story is finished and new chapters will be uploaded weekly. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is kind of an AU- it kind of pretends that seasons 3-5 never happened. Valmont's interest in chi spells had been piqued rather than stifled from his incident with Shendu, and through those chi spells he found a way to overcome Shendu's control of him and use Shendu's powers at the end of season 2 instead of banishing Shendu back to the demon realms. Okie dokie, I guess that's all you need to know.

Jackie walked into his office at the university. OK, so technically it was a broom closet with a tiny desk and a big bookcase, but his name was on the door, along with an amusing comic of two archeologists finding a Babylonian Urn, so he considered it legitimate enough. No one ever came to office hours anyway.

He sat down to begin his report on the dig he had returned from when the phone rang. He stared at it for a moment, trying to think if it had ever really been used. The second ring broke him out of his contemplation, and he picked it up.

"Dr. Chan," said a voice on the other end of the line, "This is Dr. Cavilier from the museum,"

"Hello, Dr., how are you?" Jackie responded pleasantly.

"Not good. Our exhibit on Mesopotamia was broken into last night, and one of the items you discovered has been stolen."

"What?" Jackie said incredulously

"I SAID," the doctor started again.

"No, no, I understand," Jackie said quickly. "I'll be there within the hour," He hung up the phone, put on his jacket, bumped his leg on the desk and sped out the door.

The thief had just stolen a shard of pottery. It was nothing valuable, or even really interesting. It had just been a piece of an old stone box.

"And the security cameras show nothing, right?" Jackie asked grimly as he stared at the place where the pottery had been.

"How did you know?" the curator asked. Jackie stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or sincere. He couldn't tell.

"Just a lucky guess," Jackie said. "What did the police say?"

"Nothing. They just now arrived."

Jackie looked around and noticed a few people taking pictures and interviewing security guards. He walked up to one.

"I was just sitting right there at my desk, alert as ever," a man was saying. The policeman snorted. Having been a guard himself, he knew that was guard speak for 'doing a crossword puzzle' or 'watching reruns of the Andy Griffith show.' The security guard glared at him.

"Hi, Ed," Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie," the guard responded, grateful to get away from the questioning.

"Rough night?" Jackie asked.

"You'd better believe it."

"And what is _your_ job here, sir?" the policeman asked Jackie.

"I'm an archeologist." Jackie said. "My exhibit was the one that was broken into."

"_Your_ exhibit?" the man narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you feel you have a right to this exhibit? Such a right as to take it back?"

Was this guy for real? He should be wearing a trench coat and a fedora, Jackie thought. He sighed. "No, I'm just here to find out what happened."

"Hmmmm," the detective was scribbling in his notebook. "Would you mind sticking around, Mr.…"

"Doctor," Jackie corrected.

"Mr. Doctor," said the detective.

"No, I meant doctor is my title. Dr. Chan." Jackie countered. He usually didn't care, but this guy was getting on his nerves. "And I really do need to go. I have a paper to-"

"Or I could arrest you until we have everything we need from you," the detective said casually. "Your choice."

"I'll stay." Jackie said. "What can I help you with, Mr…"

"Sergeant." The detective corrected, "Sergeant Bailey." He folded up his notebook. "Just a few things…"

By the time Sergeant Bailey and his group were done, it was night. Jackie had been questioned, finger printed, cross questioned, thumb printed, and been the perpetrator of three impossible whodunits. Oh, and they nearly knocked over the golden crown of King Nebuchadnezzar.

Now that was weird. Why didn't the thief steal that? Maybe the piece of pottery was magic…

It was at that point that Jackie realized he hadn't eaten all day, and decided to head home.

The glow of Valmont's digital clock said 1:13 AM. He was sitting bolt upright in his bed. Something had woken him up.

He quietly grabbed his staff and eased into his slippers. His window was open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. That was normal- he usually left it open, as he was on the twenty second floor. He also had magical wards surrounding his whole penthouse if the height didn't discourage would be-thieves. But there was something wrong…

The wards were gone.

Valmont rushed to his private collections room. The moon seemed to act as a spotlight on one of the cases.

An empty case.

Valmont's eyes grew wide. "No…" he breathed. He stepped into the moonlight to get a closer look…

And was hit upside the head.

He was dazed, but not for long. A second blow instead left him unconscious.

Valmont woke up a little later and realized he was alone.

Nothing else was missing.

This was very, very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jackie walked back to his office. He had just gotten his books organized for citations when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said without looking up.

Someone walked in and just stood at his desk. Finally Jackie looked up and said, "Ye-wha!" he jumped up and hit his head on a wall shelf. A couple of books fell on his toes.

Valmont stood there with an amused grin on his face. "You'd think you'd get a bigger office with all those artifacts you keep finding," he said pleasantly.

"I donate them," Jackie growled. "They are far more important for people to see and study than to just gather dust on some grave robber's shelf."

"I was referring mainly to the prestige that seems to have passed you by," Valmont responded casually.

"It's because I'm never here," Jackie said, "With the shop, and Section 13 and Jade and Christi-" He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Why am I even talking to you? What do you want?"

"Actually I'm in need of your services, Dr. Chan. May I sit down?" He was met with stony silence. "Smashing." He pulled out a rickety chair. "I hear you've had an encounter with a thief."

Jackie's eyes grew wide. "You're the thief!" he yelled, jumping up and bumping his head again.

"Then why would I come here and tell you?"

Jackie sat down, rubbing his head. "Good point," he conceded grudgingly.

"I also have had something taken from me," Valmont said. "Last night." He leaned forward, "and I need your help retrieving it."

"Why me? What are your Enforcers doing?"

"Other things. This is not an assignment for a group of-"

"Bumbling idiots?" Jackie interrupted with a smirk.

Valmont frowned. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one."

"I've been around Jade too much."

"I see," Valmont continued with a faint smile, and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you are familiar with the legend of Pandora's Box,"

"You're going to tell me Pandora's Box exists, aren't you?" Jackie asked wearily. "And that my piece of pottery and whatever was stolen from you are part of it."

Valmont nodded. "I have the other half of the bottom that matches with yours. All that is missing is the lid and the lock. If they are put together again, it will reopen the portal of," Valmont waved his hand, unable to think of a better word, "evil."

"Ah. I should have seen that coming," Jackie said. "Look, Valmont. I can't help you. I should be calling Captain Black right now, and the only reason I'm not is because there is no cell phone reception in here, and I have no idea how to dial out of the university with this land line." He opened one of his books. "You have tracked down and recovered plenty of artifacts without my help. Good luck."

"Chan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist." Valmont pulled out something with his right hand and held it over his face, at the same time placing something on the desk.

Jackie gave him a strange look, then got in one blow to Valmont's jaw before succumbing to the smoke and falling over.

"You don't get a pillow because of that," Valmont said to the unconscious man, rubbing his jaw. Then they disappeared.

Jackie groaned. He felt nauseous as he came back to consciousness.

"Ah," Valmont said. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." He put down the book he was reading and pulled a notebook out of his suit jacket and wrote something down. "Three hours. I think that's a little much don't you?"

All Jackie could get out was "B'throom…"

Valmont raised an eyebrow. "Down there. And do watch the seats, Chan, they're new."

Jackie ran down the aisle of what he now realized was a private jet. Jerk… after all he's been through he could still afford a private jet…

He returned a few moments later, definitely a little lighter in the stomach regions. He sat down. "You know I'll just bolt as soon as the plane touches ground."

"But we'll already be there." Valmont lowered his book. "And then it will be blood on your hands if you don't continue. Why abandon the quest when you reach the destination?"

Jackie knew Valmont had a point. "Fine. You win…" he settled in his chair. "Where are we going first?"

"Singapore-the information center of crime. There are certain people here who trade in information- for the right price, of course."

"Of course," Jackie said, rolling his eyes. "Will they know who the thieves are, or at least their method?"

"Possibly," Valmont answered. He saw Jackie's expression. "Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but I think we are dealing against some very dangerous and talented people, and 'possibly' won't get us too far." Jackie said. "I mean, call me crazy, but I don't think you and the museum have the same security systems."

"You would be correct." Valmont leaned forward. "They know magic, Chan."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure. But they got on the twenty second floor in a highly secured building without setting off any alarms- both technological and magical. All that was left in the case was the moonlight."

Jackie leaned back in his seat. "That isn't much to go on. I have dealt with so many small time thieves who have discovered a little bit of magic…" a thought stuck him. "Do you have access to the book _Mesopotamian Myths_ by Professor Leonard Aldrige?"

"One moment." Valmont closed his eyes. A few seconds later he smirked and murmured. "Yes." A few seconds after that, a Shadowkhan warrior appeared before Jackie, holding the book and bowing.

"Um… thank you." Jackie quickly took the book and the ninja disappeared. He stared at the book for a little while, then looked up. "Don't they creep you out?"

Valmont looked at him. "No. Should they?"

Jackie didn't respond.

"Surely _you_ aren't scared of them, are you?" Valmont was smirking.

"No," Jackie said simply.

"You aren't half bad at lying, Chan."

Jackie wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. He opened the book and noticed something written in the front cover. Bryan C. Valmont.

"Bryan?" Jackie asked. "Your first name is Bryan?"

"I would thank you not to use that name again," came the response.

"Why?" Jackie couldn't help himself.

Valmont's only answer was silence. Jackie sighed. Bryan. Funny how he'd never thought about Valmont having a first name before.

The plane flew on.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie and Valmont rode the rest of the way in silence, each engrossed in their own research. Finally the plane touched down in Singapore, and Valmont led the way to a shack on the outskirts of town. "Watch your wallet, Chan," Valmont advised. "This one is an expert." Jackie stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the crime lord in.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from the shadows. "If it isn't my old friend Valmont." A woman in jeans and a white T-shirt emerged from the doorway.

"Do you know how cliché that sounds, Jing?" Valmont asked a bit boredly.

Jing smirked. "Yes. So," she said, crossing her arms, "What brings you all the way out here to visit little me?"

"What else? Information," Valmont answered, examining a vase on the small table next to him. He looked up to see that Jing seemed to have noticed Jackie for the first time.

"And who are you?" she asked, walking up to Jackie. She reached out to play with his hair.

Jackie stepped back. "I'm married," he said coldly.

"Poo," Jing turned to Valmont. "You and your enforcers are always so strict about these things."

"Company policy, Jing," Valmont responded calmly. "Now leave him alone." Jackie stared at Valmont. He had a _policy_ about being faithfully married? "So are you going to help me or shall we just leave?"

Jing frowned. "You know I don't help people."

Valmont sighed impatiently and tossed a small bag at her. Jing caught it and pulled out a good sized diamond. She smiled. "Ask away."

"Who do you know that is interested in Mesopotamian archeology?"

Jing shook her head. "No one I've heard of. You are the first to mention it."

"What about moon magic?" Jackie asked before Valmont could say something else.

Jing turned towards him and gave him a strange look. "Your enforcers may know more than you do, Valmont," she said, still staring at Jackie.

"I'm not an enforcer," Jackie said through clenched teeth.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Answer the question, Jing," Valmont said. "Or I will take my business elsewhere and perhaps your reputation with it."

Jing glanced at the bag in her hand and sighed. "With the right magic, someone can use moonlight to travel-go through walls, windows, anywhere the moon shines. Of course," her gaze went to Valmont's eyes, "You're the head of an international crime syndicate. You don't believe in those types of things."

Valmont's remained expressionless as he asked. "Where will they strike next?"

"I've heard San Francisco, Moscow, and Santo Domingo. Why? Planning on stealing the parts of the box first?"

"We already paid you with the diamond," Jackie said. "There's no reason we have to answer your questions."

Valmont looked surprised for a moment, and then said, "He's right, you know. Speaking of which," he waved a hand and a Shadowkhan appeared, spraying Jing with a purple cloud. She immediately froze up, and Valmont turned to leave, Jackie following.

"What _was_ that stuff?" Jackie asked

"A stunning potion," Valmont said. He saw Jackie's expression. "Oh, don't worry, Chan, it will wear off in a few hours. Just so she doesn't follow us. Jing is a career double crosser."

"Why not double cross her? Take the diamond back?" Jackie asked.

"Interesting question from you." Valmont paused, a small smile playing on his face. "It's because it's bad for business. If people find you double cross them too many times, they will take their money somewhere else."

"Too many times?" Jackie repeated.

"Of course. A little trickery is to be expected. Even criminals have to worry about their reputation."

"No honor among thieves, right?" Jackie said, a bit sarcastically.

Valmont grinned. "Now you're getting it."

"They're going to _steal_ it." Jackie repeated slowly over his phone on the way to Moscow. "Yes. I want to personally guard it. Yes, er, watch over it. Ye-yes. No, Christine isn't com-no, she doesn't know. At least let me see-" Jackie sighed. "Please, Vlad. For old time's sake." He paused again. "Thank you so much. I appreciate- yes. I will. See you soon. Ciao." He hung up and said, half to himself, "I'm still trying to figure out whether it's a blessing or a curse that everyone is in love with my wife."

"Didn't know you were married, Chan."

"Yes," Jackie said, holding up his left hand.

"There's nothing there."

Jackie glanced at his hand and sighed, lowering it. "Oh yeah. A Section 13 scientist got it with a laser the other day. Now he's trying to fix it. It was brand new, too."

"How new?"

"Four months," Jackie said. A part of him was surprised at how easy it was to talk with Valmont.

"So her name is Christine," Valmont leaned back. "I must admit, it's hard to imagine her as anything but Viper."

Jackie shot forward. "You knew her?"

"Oh, calm down, Chan, it was nothing like that." Valmont answered, amused. "Just a few run ins. I always knew she would go straight. She was just too moral."

Jackie beamed upon hearing this. The elation made him a little more foolhardy. "Were you ever married?"

"No," Valmont said.

"Haven't found the right girl?" Jackie chuckled.

Valmont glared at him. "I've found her," he said. "Now I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"And what do you know of this moon magic?" Valmont asked.

Jackie shook himself back to reality- where he was, who he was with, and what they were doing. "Through a certain ritual you could travel wherever moonlight touches," he said, barely missing a beat. "But only to one place and back per night. Egyptian thieves created it to creep into palaces and tombs. Apparently the problem was so bad it was the reason for building pyramids-no moonlight could get in. After that, the magic lost popularity-obviously, until now."

"And how did you find that out?"

"Dr. Aldridge is very-"

"No," Valmont said, a little exasperated. "How did you think of moon magic being what they used?"

"It was a theory when I saw the security tapes," Jackie said. "The moonlight was shining right on the case-one shot the piece of the box was there, the next it wasn't. And then the situation you described to me when-" he cut himself off. "You stole the one in the museum, didn't you? And then made up that your piece was stolen to come and get me and make me steal the other two for you! Ughh!" He buried his head in his hands. "How could I be so-" he cut himself off with another groan.

Valmont just stared at him, then started laughing. "Bra-vo, Chan!" he said. "We'll make a criminal of you yet!"

Jackie glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That was a brilliant plan!" Valmont said. "Unfortunately, it is not being used at the moment." His laugh settled down. "But it is a good one. And I thought we had already settled this point at the beginning of our quest."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. But I will have you take note you haven't actually done anything I could have done myself."

"So let me go."

"We aren't finished yet." Valmont responded ominously. "There is most likely much more to come."

"I must admit, Jackie, this is very odd." The curator said as he escorted Jackie and Valmont through the Moscow Museum of Antiquities. "It is not often we try to find our own criminals."

"This one is special, Vlad." Jackie said. "He has a very unusual M.O.- way of doing things."

"Yes, yes, I am familiar with the term." Vlad said a little impatiently. "And how long do you need to be here?"

"Just long enough to catch the thief in the act." Jackie said. "Thank you so much again."

"Do not mention it," Vlad answered. He stepped at some double doors and punched in a code. The doors slid open. "Right this way." He said.

They walked into a large, windowless room. "This can't be right," Jackie said. "Vlad, I think you must have misunderstood-" he was cut off by gunshots and whirled around to see Valmont crumple. "What-" he started, horrified.

"You had best leave, Jackie," Vlad said, still holding the gun. "Forget you ever heard of Pandora's Box."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie stared down the gun barrel. "Vlad… why?" he asked.

"That is not your problem. I do not kill you because I owe something to your wife. Of course, I can always repay her some other way."

"But- I can't leave him," he said, motioning to Valmont's body.

"You can and you will," said Vlad, motioning with the gun to the door. "Good night, Jackie."

Jackie walked towards the door, past the grinning curator-

and turned around quickly as a snake to kick the gun out of Vlad's hand. The curator's eyes followed it as it slid across the floor. He started running for it, but Jackie tackled him from behind, sweeping Vlad's feet out from under him, causing the curator to flip onto the floor.

"Who are you working for?" Jackie yelled, his foot on the other man's chest.

Vlad looked past him and smiled.

"Chan, move!" came Valmont's voice. Jackie flung himself to the side, narrowly avoiding a bullet from the gun held by a Russian Enforcer.

Vlad scrambled up and turned to see Valmont, still with blood on his shirt, standing right in front of him. His eyes widened in horror. "Boris!" he shouted, and the enforcer started shooting again.

Valmont sped over to Boris, picked him up by his lapels and threw him across the room. "Get the gun!" he ordered Jackie, who picked it up and pointed it at Vlad.

"Give us one reason we shouldn't kill you now, Vladimir Ivanov," Valmont said calmly. "You had a contract with the Dark Hand, not to mention the trust of this man here. What was so important that you risked your life to try and kill me for it?"

Vlad was shaking. "I will never tell you," he sputtered.

"Chan," Valmont said.

Jackie brought the gun to Vlad's temple. "Have you ever played Russian Roulette with a gun other than a revolver?" Jackie asked softly. Vlad whimpered. "I don't know about you," Jackie continued, cocking the gun. "But I'd like to try."

"All right!" Vlad screamed. "I'll tell you whatever you want!"

"Who's trying to get Pandora's Box?" Valmont asked.

"I-I do not know! She calls herself Pandora-she-she hired me to kill anyone poking around for the pieces-that's all I know, I swear!"

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Jackie asked Valmont.

Valmont moved closer to glare at Clad. The man was hyperventilating. "Yes. He's scared witless. He cannot lie." Valmont turned to Jackie, "Kill him anyway."

Vlad's eyes darted towards Jackie, who smiled, then hit him on the head with the butt of the gun. He crumpled to the floor.

"I don't believe that did the trick." Valmont said mildly.

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Jackie said, "This is a job for Interpol."

Valmont sighed. "I was beginning to have high hopes for you, especially after that Russian Roulette line."

Jackie smiled. "The gun wasn't even loaded. I emptied the clip when I picked it up."

"What if he had called your bluff?"

"I would have knocked him out and called Interpol. It was a win-win situation." He glanced at Valmont's blood stained shirt. "How did you survive that?"

"I'm surprised you're forgetting your talisman powers so quickly," Valmont said. "The horse for healing and the dog for immortality, remember?"

"But shouldn't the horse have worked when you were knocked out by the thief?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"I have to voluntarily use the talisman powers and I do so sparingly," responded Valmont. "For the more I use them, the more power Shendu gains over me. And I seriously doubt you want to deal with him again." Valmont pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "We missed out chance with the thief tonight. We shall have to quickly figure out where the last piece is before tomorrow to prevent her from causing the end of the world."

"Her?" Jackie said. "You know who it is?"

"Think, Chan. Who is the only other person who knew we were coming here tonight?"

"_Jing_?" Jackie said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tonight only confirmed the suspicions I had after we spoke to her. She made the mistake of mentioning Pandora's Box in Singapore. Neither you nor I mentioned it, yet she knew exactly what was going on."

Jackie sighed. "Well, at least we know who we're up against." He paused, then said. "Where do we start now?"

"Where we should have in the first place," Valmont answered. "The internet." He looked down at his shirt. "Blast. You can't get blood out of Egyptian cotton, and the hole is irreparable. I suppose I've seen the last of this shirt." He realized Jackie was staring at him disbelievingly. Valmont cleared his throat. "Right," he said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Here it is," Jackie said on the plane a few minutes later. "The Dublin Museum of Antiquities. They are just opening an exhibit on daily life in Assyria. And here," he pointed at a picture on the screen "is a lock to 'an ancient jewelry box.'" He smirked. "I don't think it was jewelry they wanted to keep safe."

"Indeed," Valmont said. "Good work, Chan." He paused as his phone rang. "Valmont. Yes. Really. How obnoxious. We were just there. And how did your project pan out?" he listened for a few moments, then, "Excellent. I look forward to seeing it. Thank you, Finn." He hung up. "Jing _was_ in Russia last night- but in St. Petersburg. We were so close…" he trailed off, then focused. "But she shan't win again."

"No," Jackie said, a hardened look to his features. "She won't."

* * *

"Well that _is_ a relief," Valmont said as they walked into the Assyrian exhibit and saw the lock.

"You're sure the Shadowkhan are fast enough?" Jackie asked as he glanced at the display case.

"The more appropriate question would be am I sure _I _am fast enough?" Valmont commented.

"Well?" Jackie turned around to look the villain in the eye.

"Yes," Valmont smiled. "You know, most people wouldn't question my skill."

"If I was afraid of you, Valmont, you wouldn't have brought me here," Jackie said, smiling wryly. "Maybe you should do a run through, just in case."

Valmont rolled his eyes. "Only because I have nothing better to do."

Jackie was going to go crazy in a few seconds. He was usually a very patient man, but he had been severely lacking in sleep or the past few days. Sitting down and staring at a bunch of display cases as he waited for the moon to rise was not helping matters.

He got up to stretch, then something caught his eye. "Now!" he yelled, and started running towards the lock.

Valmont flung out his arm as he ran in the opposite direction. Two Shadowkhan on each window blocked the moonlight with a big black cloak. It was pitch dark until Valmont slammed on the lights to reveal Jing face down on the floor, Jackie tying her hands up behind her back..

Valmont sauntered over to Jing as Jackie stood up. "Well, Pandora, where is the rest of your box?"

Jung didn't respond. Jackie knelt down. "We know how this works, Jung. The moonlight is blocked. You're powerless. So tell us where the rest of the pieces are-"

"Or else," Valmont smiled evilly.

Jing smiled. "Ah, the old 'good cop, bad cop' ploy, eh?"

"I'm not a cop," both men said at the same time.

"Well, that's interesting," Jing responded. "Because I'm not powerless." She shot black and blue fire out of her free hands at the two…

But both had been around villains far too much to miss a cue like that, and had ducked and rolled to safety.

"I thought you said you were good at knots, Chan!" Valmont yelled.

"I am! But-"

"Those aren't my only set of hands, " Jing said.

The two men stared in horror at Jing. She did indeed have a normal set of arms, tied behind her back- and a more grotesque pair, like a T. Rex, that appeared to be coming out of her ribcage.

"What _are_ you?" Jackie asked.

"Just a servant to a master," Jing said. "For now." Jackie and Valmont exchanged glances. She was a talker. Excellent.

"What do you mean by that?" Valmont said. "Surely you do not think your master will be pleased with you releasing chaos."

Jing laughed. "Why wouldn't he be?" she asked. "It is him I am releasing. I think you two should stick around and meet him." She whirled around and caught Jackie with her power, slamming him against the floor. "No, please do not try anything stupid." She turned around waving her true arms, which had broken their bonds, and slammed Valmont against the wall, binding him there as well. "I do so want you both to be here to see the triumphant return of an ancient and powerful demon sorcerer," she said. "Tso Lan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tso Lan?" Jackie repeated. "You're going to release _Tso Lan_?"

"Moon magic," Valmont muttered. "Of course."

"Now," Jing walked over to the case containing the lock to Pandora's Box and picked it up. "Where was I?" she opened a bag hanging from her utility belt.

"Chan," Valmont hissed.

"Don't look at me- I can't move!" he said back.

"If you can distract her I can get us free."

"What about the Shadowkhan?"

"We can't let Jing leave- the Shadowkhan need to continue blocking the moonlight." Valmont said. "And they aren't any good when there are more than twenty of them."

"I often wondered about that," Jackie mused.

"Chan!" Valmont said again.

Despite the situation, Jackie grinned. "Jing!" He called. "You don't know what you're doing here!"

Jing walked slowly over to Jackie, holding the lock in her hand. "No, I really think I do," she said.

"No- Tso Lan is a _demon_, Jing! He's not going to pay you back! Trust me- I've dealt with him before- him and all his siblings! They use mortals to get what they want, then fling them to the side when they are finished! Jing, _please,_" Jackie pleaded. "You can't-"

"Oh," Jing said she took out the rest of the pieces out of her bag. "I really think I can." The pieces began to glow and formed a box. Jing smiled.

Suddenly Jackie leapt up and kicked the box out of her hand. It smashed to the floor, scattering the pieces. Jackie smiled…

But his smile quickly faded as he watched the pieces reassemble themselves. A wind was beginning to pick up.

"Game over, boys," Jing said. "Way over."

"Seem familiar?" Jackie yelled to Valmont who was suddenly at his side.

"For the record, that was my line first," Valmont yelled back. A portal was beginning to form. "Listen Chan, do you know the hanja used to suppress Shendu?"

"I… think so. Yes." Jackie answered. They could see Tso Lan's silhouette against the light of the portal. Then Jackie realized where Valmont was going with this. "You're going to have to fight two demons," he warned.

"Hopefully only one at a time. You take care of Jing. And make sure it's me."

Jackie nodded, and tackled Jing out of the way right before Tso Lan threw his black and blue fire at her.

"Jackie Chan- why am I not surprised?" Tso Lan asked calmly. "I suppose you are here to send me back."

"He- almost killed me!" Jing shouted, stunned.

"Never make deals with demons… right, Tso Lan?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

"Indeed. And I see you have failed to learn this lesson yourself."

Jackie was circling Tso Lan, ready to jump. "What do you mean?"

"Do not think I failed to notice that pitiful mortal who imprisoned Shendu. But look around, Chan. He has abandoned you."

Jackie cautiously looked up at the windows- the Shadowkhan were gone. He frantically looked around for Valmont- there was no sign of him. Jackie clenched his teeth together. "That dirty-" he was cut off by a Shadowkhan warrior tackling him- just missing a gravity shot from Tso Lan.

"Look alive, Chan, I can't continue rescuing you all night!" Valmont suddenly appeared and engulfed Tso Lan in flames. "Snake Talisman, remember?" he called as he blocked the demon's counter attack.

"No!" Jing shouted. "I won't have this taken away from me!" She ran up to Valmont, but Jackie swept her feet out from under her.

"We're going to try this again," he said, and hit a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out cold. He dragged her out of the way, then ran towards Tso Lan and Valmont.

"Foolish mortal," Tso Lan said to Valmont. "You think you could possibly defeat me?"

Valmont laughed. "Do you people still talk like that? That is quite the most ridiculous dialogue I have heard in a long time." He leapt up and stayed floating in the air. "And I'm sure you've noticed," he lobbed another fireball at Tso Lan. "I am not exactly mortal."

Tso Lan narrowed his eyes. "The only reason we have let you keep Shendu is because being trapped in a mortal's body is ample punishment for his betrayal. However, we can remove him at any time we please." He disappeared then reappeared right behind Valmont, hitting him with two of his fists. "And exorcism by demon sorcerers can be quite painful."

Valmont stood up and shook his head, then sped over to Tso Lan, knocking him into an opposite wall. "I do believe that all depends on you being out here, which we do not wish to allow much longer." His voice was beginning to echo, as if two people were saying the same thing at the same time. "And we know the words!"

Jackie caught the cue, and began to pound Pandora's Box against the floor muttering "Yu mo guay gui phi di tzou" along with Valmont's chant. A green glow surrounded Tso Lan, and he struggled as yellow light pierced through him. He looked at Valmont and started laughing, then the box scattered into a million pieces, and Tso Lan was gone.

No sooner had the light disappeared than Jackie was frantically searching his pockets. "Geez!," he scowled under his breath, and he sprinted over to the unconscious Jing. He fiddled through her bag until he found what he was looking for- a pen.

"Chan!" the echo was more prominent.

"Fight it!" Jackie sprinted over to Valmont- and was clotheslined by a Shadowkhan.

"Imagine you being the first one to greet me to my new freedom, Chan," Shendu said with Valmont's mouth. "A perfect enemy to warm up on!" He breathed fire towards Jackie, who barely dodged it with a frontward roll.

"Ohhhh!" Jackie said exasperatedly. "Valmont!" he shouted. "Fight it!" No results.

"That pitiful fool cannot hear you," Shendu said, red eyes glowing with pure malice. "He actually thought he could control me! But he has lost. Valmont is himself no longer." He sped over to Jackie and lifted him up by the neck.

"Valmont!" Jackie called desperately. Wait… himself… "Bryan!" he yelled. He was immediately dropped and rolled up to see Valmont bent over with his head in his hands.

Valmont suddenly straightened up. "Now, Chan!" he yelled, blue eyes flashing.

Jackie quickly drew the hanja symbol on Valmont's forehead while Valmont muttered something and tensely waited.

A few moments later they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want you to know something," Valmont said, straightening his suit jacket. "Never call me by that name again."

"It worked, didn't it?" Jackie asked.

Valmont ignored him. "Fancy a ride home?"

"No," Jackie said. "I still don't trust you. A plane crash would be the perfect way to get rid of me. And you would survive it."

Valmont smirked. "Chan," he said. "You have an incredible criminal mind. I am not sure I want to be around when you turn bad."

"When?" Jackie almost growled.

"Oh, I _do_ apologize," Valmont said. "I meant 'if,' of course."

Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Jackieeeee!" Uncle was so loud Jackie had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Where are you?"

"Ireland." Jackie answered.

"Oh. Hur-ry home quick-ly, it is time for Tohru's vacation, and somebody needs to take care of the shop! One more thing! Bring back shamrock seeds. Getting low. One more thing! Watch out for demon sorcerers. The planets are creating a weakened fabric between their world and ours. That is all! Good-bye!" he hung up.

Jackie smiled wryly at his phone. "Uncle says," he looked up to talk to Valmont, but the man was gone. Jackie rolled his eyes and dialed Section 13 for a pick up.

Jade was going to be really jealous.


End file.
